


The Marauders: Sirius Black and the Lack of Good Parents

by marauders_era_is_superior



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauders_era_is_superior/pseuds/marauders_era_is_superior
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I do not agree with JKR and her statements.This is the first writing that I've posted, please be nice.This series takes place in the Marauders First year at Hogwarts. My goal is to release a chapter every week, but that could change.I hope you like it! :)I also plan on doing other years (once I finish this one) so if you like it let me know.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Mary Macdonald/Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Everything is Not What it Seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily Evans - 30/1/1971

Lily Evans wakes up on a chilly morning in Cokesworth, England. It’s approximately 9 o’clock in the morning on January 30th, the day that Lily turns eleven years old. That morning, she wakes up and throws the sheets off her before getting up. The room had an oak-like floor, and the walls are eggshell white. The bed has a dark grey platform stand, the sheets are yellow with white, Baby’s Breath, flowers on it. Lily pulled her sheets up and put her pillows, with the same matching pattern, against the headboard of her bed. She walked over to the white, wicker chair in the corner and put the yellow, Baby’s Breath pillow from the chair onto her bed. There is a yellow blanket that looks quilted, Lily put it at the foot of her bed. Lily opens the white, silk curtains before grabbing her clothes, from her cedar colored, four-drawer, dresser.

Lily pulled out a dark blue pullover and a pair of denim jeans, she looks up into the black mirror above her dresser. Lily has emerald green eyes and fiery red hair, which matches the temper she has when it comes to her sister, Petunia. She opens her door which leads to the hall, which has the same flooring and paints as Lily’s bedroom. She crosses the hall and walks into the bathroom.

Lily opens the door to the light blue bathroom, there isn't very much in the bathroom. When you walk in the toilet is in front of you, there is a bathtub with a shower in it, on the left, it has a white curtain. There’s a light blue rug on the white tile in front of the bathtub, the sink is beside the bathtub, and in front of the toilet. It has a white, marble-like countertop with hickory looking base with drawers for Lily and Petunia.

Lily gets dressed quickly, and excitedly before she takes her clothes back into her room. She puts them in the hamper by the dresser. Lily walks out of her room to the stairs down into the living room. The stairs have a white, fluted banister and railing. Towards the bottom the stairs curve to the right. She walks down into the carpeted living room, with a big window on the wall farthest from the stairs. A three-person couch sits under the windows, currently, Petunia, Lily’s sister is sitting there. The couch is an off-white color with a light blue, display blanket hanging on the back of the sofa. On the wall against the stairs, there is a wall-mounted television, with a mantle under it, made from barn wood and covered with knick-knacks and pictures. There is a recliner against the wall in front of the television, it’s a light grey color and occupied by her father. The wall closest to the stairs has a desk, with plants on it. It doesn’t get used much; the girls do their homework in the kitchen. There’s an end table next to the recliner her father is in. The end table is shared with another couch that is parallel to the big window. Similar to the other couch in the living room.

Lily walks over and sits down on the couch opposing Petunia. Petunia is reading a teen magazine called ‘Teen Beat,’ Lily never liked that kind of thing. Lily’s father was reading a newspaper and drinking his coffee.

“Happy birthday, Lily,” Lily’s father told her peeking his head out of the top of the newspaper. He has chestnut brown hair; it is short and tailored professionally. Her dad is in his late 30s, he’s wearing a pair of light-colored jeans and a t-shirt of a band from when he was a child. Lily’s mother was probably in the kitchen making breakfast.

“Happy birthday, Lily,” Petunia said in a tone that was a bit snarky. Petunia had gotten her dad’s dark hair and deep brown eyes; her hair reaches her mid-back like Lily’s. Petunia is wearing a light pink dress with cherries on it, there are three buttons on the front and a white lacy collar.

“Breakfast is ready,” Lily’s mother says with a smile, wiping her hands off on the apron around her waist, “I thought you were up Lily, happy birthday.” Lily’s mother shared her fiery red hair and green eyes, with Lily. Her hair is pulled back into a messy bun because she was cooking. She is wearing a pair of denim jeans and a red sweater with her white apron; she wears when she cooks.

They all walk through the living room into the dining room, together, where breakfast is set on the table. The walls match the ones in the living room, where the wood floor is the same as the ones upstairs. There’s a light wood table in the center of the room filled with plates of food, there is a plate filled with toast and everyone's plate has eggs on it. There’re glass cups filled with milk, except for Lily’s, which is filled with orange juice, because she dislikes milk. They all sit in their seats, Petunia across from Lily, her father at the head of the table, and her mother at the foot. They eat their breakfast, then the post comes, Lily’s father goes to gets it from the door. Lily’s mother and Petunia get the table cleared; Lily normally helps but it’s her birthday.

“Let's see, a birthday card for Lily, another one, bills, and another card for Lily,” her father says handing her the cards, he investigates the last one.

“Do you know a Ms. Or Mr. Hogwarts?” her father asks her and her mother looking at the card, with his brows furrowed.

“No dear,” Lily’s mother says, Lily shakes her head no.

“It may be from that little freak boy she’s friends with from down the road,” Petunia added.

“Don't call Severus a freak,” Lily retorts grumpily. When the kitchen gets cleaned up, they head back into the living room.

“You can open your cards now, Lily,” her father says handing her the cards, she finds the Hogwarts one.

“Read it out loud,” Lily’s mother tells her, Lily removes the red seal, which has a strange crest in the wax, from the manilla envelope and starts reading the letter.

“Mrs. Lily Evans

221

Cokeworth

England

Dear Mrs. Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Students are required to report to the Chamber of Reception upon arrival. Please find an enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1st. We await your owl no later than July 31st. To avoid detection by Muggles, please use the entrance located at Kings Cross Station Downtown London, on Platform 9 ¾. We look forward to having you at our school.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT & WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed, of Wizards)”

“You just got accepted to a school filled with freaks like you,” Petunia sneered, Lily ran to the entryway, with tears in her eyes. Slide on her red, rain boots, and ran out the door before her parents could stop her. She went to the tree where she meets Severus. She leans against the tree and cries, Severus, walked out from behind the tree and sat next to her.

Severus has chin-length, wavy, ebony hair that matches his void-like, black eyes, which stand out against his pale skin. He’s wearing a white button-up and a black, blazer-like jacket with black pants. They sit there in silence for a little while.

“What’s wrong?” Severus asks breaking the silence, finally. He looks over at Lily, who has stopped crying.

“I’m a freak,” Lily told him handing over the Hogwarts letter, Severus read it before responding.

“You got your letter,” he said to her excitedly.

“What do you mean? I’m a freak,” Lily pulls her knees closer to her chest and buries her face.

“Freak like me,” Severus responds, Lily shot a confused glare at him, “I got one too.”

“Really?” Lily perked up once she knew that she wasn’t alone.

“Yes, my dad got one too. Well, when he was eleven,” Severus explained, “why did you come out here?”

“Petunia called me a freak,” Lily explained.

“She hasn’t been nice to you lately,” Severus mentioned, and Lily agreed. Severus talked to her about all things Hogwarts.

“So, it’s a boarding school?” Lily asks with furrowed brows.

“Well in some sort, you stay there for most of the school year. You go home for Christmas and Easter. School is out by the end of June,” Lily understands, and Severus tells her more. He explains the houses which Lily doesn’t quite understand.

“So, they separate the students into four groups,” Lily says out loud, trying to conceptualize it.

“Houses,” Severus interjected.

“Right, four houses. Hufflepuff which is yellow and black. They are nice?” Lily says it like it is a question instead of a statement.

“Close, hard work, dedication, patience, loyalty, and fair play are values that the sorting hat looks for.”

“Yes, the talking hat that will decide where I spend the next seven years.” Lily rolls her eyes.

“It's never wrong.”

“Okay, the red and gold one, is Gryffindor, the brave one, sorry courageous.”

“And?” Severus asked because Lily cut them off.

“Determination and chivalry? I do not want to be a Gryffindor. They sound like a whole bunch of unruly boys,” Lily explains to Severus.

“You could you have the determination, but you seem more like a Ravenclaw or a Hufflepuff,” Severus suggests.

“Right, Ravenclaw is blue and bronze, they are smart and witty.”

“Good, that was the first one you got on the first try,” Severus congratulated her.

“Slytherin is the last one. They are green and silver, ambition, resourcefulness, and cunning? Maybe I could be a Slytherin,” Lily suggests, “I’m ambitious and resourceful.”

“I want to be a Slytherin,” Severus tells her, “like my dad.”

“Really?” Lily asks.

“Yeah, there is more to every house but that’s what the hat looks for,” Severus tells her, “and you don’t have to fit to all the standards. Hufflepuffs get angry, Ravenclaws get locked out of their common room because they can answer the password. Gryffindors and Slytherins fail, po body’s nerfect.”

“The magic speaking hat that can look into my brain,” Lily says sarcastically, then it sets in, “po body’s nerfect?” Severus just nods.

“There is a book my dad bought me that you might like,” Severus explained to Lily.

“Really? Is it about Hogwarts?” Lily asks excitedly.

“Yeah, it’s called ‘Hogwarts: A History’ I’ll bring it tomorrow.” They talk about more things magic and Hogwarts.

“Do you think we could go to Woolworth together and get school supplies?” Lily asked Severus.

“Have you seen the supply list yet?” Severus asked Lily shook her head no. She picked up her letter and flipped to the supply list page.

“Where am I supposed to find these books? I’ve never heard of them,” Lily asks panicking.

“Diagon Alley, it’s a wizard street. I can take your family one day, closer to school,” Severus explained, Lily hugs him.

“Thank you, Severus,” Lily lets go of him and goes back to where she was, Severus was blushing.

“You should probably go home, it's almost noon,” Severus says with a smile

“Okay, bye Sev,” Lily told him, smiling, as she walked towards her house. Once she got inside, she put her shoes back in the entryway before heading to her room. She walked through the living room and both of her parents are there, but Petunia wasn’t.

“Hey kiddo,” Lily’s father told her, she sat down on the couch under the window.

“We were just wondering if you thought about the school,” Lily’s mother asked her, getting straight to the point.

“I talked to Severus, and he’s also going to the school, I want to go too,” Lily told her parents, “if that’s okay?”

“One hundred percent, kiddo,” Lily’s father responded.

“When you read it, you said there was a supply list,” Lily’s mother asked, Lily, handed it to her, she looked shocked.

“Severus told me that there was a place called ‘Diagon Alley’ where I could get my school things,” Lily explained to her mother, and relief washed over her face.

“Okay, do you think you could borrow his owl?” Lily’s mother asked, “it said to respond by an owl.”

“I can ask him tomorrow,” Lily told her parents.

“Okay, kiddo,” her father told her. Lily didn’t see Petunia for the rest of the day, until dinner time, then she wouldn’t look her in the eyes. The next day Lily got up and dressed in a yellow pullover sweatshirt and went downstairs. She ate breakfast with her family before heading out to the giant tree to meet Severus. Lily approached the tree when she saw Severus sitting on a giant tree branch, Lily climbed up the tree and sat next to Severus.

“I was wondering if I could borrow your owl to accept going to the school,” Lily asked Severus as she started to get comfortable on the tree branch.

“Sure,” Severus explained, “I don’t want to bring her outside during the day it would scare the Muggles.”

“Muggles?” Lily asked, “I saw it on the letter, but I don’t know what it means.”

“The non-magical folk. Do you have something saying you can go?” Severus asked Lily dug it out of her back pocket while trying to not fall out of the tree. She handed it to him, and he put it in his pocket to send it out with the owl later. Lily shivers and Severus hands her his jacket.

“No, you’ll freeze, I’ll go home,” Lily told him while she was getting down out of the tree.

“Here’s the book I told you about,” Severus tossed it down to her gently. It was a rust-red book with gold accents. The crest from the stamp was at the center of the book.

Nothing much has been happening Lily visits Severus in the mornings, when it gets warmer, she stays out for longer. Petunia still won't look at Lily, and it's getting closer to time to go to Hogwarts. Til its finally the day that they go to Diagon Alley, the Saturday before school starts.

Lily’s father, Severus, and Lily get into Lily’s father’s 1965, light, lemon yellow, Ford Mustang. Lily’s father sits in the driver's seat and Severus and Lily sit in the back seat; Lily is sitting behind her father.

“Where am I driving to?” Lily’s father asks Severus.

“The Leaky Cauldron,” Severus says buckling his seatbelt.

“The pub? The one that hasn’t been open in years?” Lily’s father asks confused.

“Yes sir,” Severus responds. Lily’s dad pulls out of the driveway and starts driving to the pub, in silence, they drive through London when Severus finally says something.

“You should park up here, don’t park at the Leaky Cauldron. It could bring to much attention to us,” Severus explained, Lily’s father parked his car and they got out. They walked into the Leaky Cauldron through a side door. They were standing in a bustling pub; Lily’s dad is in shock.

“But this place has been rundown for years,” Lily’s dad told Severus.

“To Muggles, to wizards, it has been like this since the 1500s,” Severus tells them, “but we aren't here for the pub.”

They walk out the back door into the chilly courtyard, where there is a big brick wall with a few bricks carved out, but you can't see through it. Severus taps the bricks with a stick he found on the ground. Three up, two across, three times, then the solid brick wall opens, and the three walk through onto a cobblestone street. There are two rows of three-story buildings that are dark stone and lots of rounded windows.

“Is this Diagon Alley?” Lily asks, Severus nods.


	2. Diagonally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus Lupin - 28/8/1971

Remus Lupin is standing in front of Ollivander's Wand Shop a week before the school term starts at Hogwarts. Remus’s dusty brown hair tends to fall wherever it wants, currently, it is in his eyes, it’s a windy August 28th, the Saturday before school starts. His hazel eyes move over to the confused flash of red hair he sees walking down to Gringotts's. A giant marble wizard bank with crooked marble pillars holding it up. The red of the girl’s hair matches the sweater that he is wearing, which Remus thought brought out the scars on his face, which he hated. He also had a pair of light-colored jeans that he cuffed because they are too long, his family cannot afford new things easily, in the wizarding or muggle world. He had a pair of light brown boots on which make a nice sound as he walks down the cobblestone street. 

Ollivander’s is a three-story building with two display windows, that are rounded out of the building. It’s built out of dark grey stone, above the displays, and the door in says ‘Ollivander’s: Makers of Fine Wands Since 382 B.C.” in gold lettering. Remus finally gets the courage to go into the shop. 

On all the walls there is floor to ceiling shelves with small boxes that hold wands in them. In front of him, a few feet, is a desk with a lamp, an open book, and a bell. To the left of the desk is a staircase to a separate loft with more bookshelves with wands on them. Remus walks cautiously up to the counter before ringing the bell, then he hears the rolling of wheels on the floor. Before he expects it an old man on a ladder rolled to the front of the store. 

The man had medium-length, white hair that ended at his ears, and a thick mustache and eyebrows to match. He had bright blue eyes, he is wearing a white button-down with a chocolate-colored, thin scarf wrapped around his neck, and a similar colored blazer. 

“Do we have another 1st year for their wand for Hogwarts?” the man asked, Remus, nodded. 

“Not a talker,” Remus mumbles out a sorry to the man,” I’m Ollivander, and I’m going to get you your first wand,” Ollivander slides his ladder, you could hear the ladder stop abruptly, and then the shuffling of boxes. Then the ladder slid back over, Ollivander got off his ladder and unboxed it before handing it over to Remus. Remus held the wand for a moment. 

“Give it a wave,” Ollivander told him, Remus waved it a little and a horrible screeching sound came out of the wand. Remus quickly put it on the counter, and it stopped. That was not Remus’s wand. 

“Okay, okay, too short, maybe a different core?” Ollivander muttered to himself, before putting the wand back and sliding to get another one. Ollivander slides back and gets down with the other wand, he unboxes this one and hands it to Remus. Remus takes it and waves it cautiously, this time instead of screeching a bouquet comes out of the end. 

“Is this the one?” Remus asks Ollivander confused. 

“Yes, 10 ¼ inches, Cypress with a unicorn tail hair core, pliable,” Ollivander tells him, then his parents walk in. 

“Are they with you?” Ollivander asks pointing at his parents behind him, Remus nods. 

Remus’s mother stands next to her husband, Lyall. Hope Lupin shares the same hair color as her son, and her eyes also matched his, some say Remus is a spinning image of his father, which Remus hates. He truly thinks he looks more like his mother. Her hair reached her mid-back, Hope is wearing a short-sleeved, marigold colored dress and Lyall's blazer because she got cold, since it is a windy day in Diagon Alley. 

Lyall is Remus’s father, his hair is a deeper brown than Remus’s, and so are his eyes. Lyall is wearing a black vest with a white button-down and a black tie, and a deep brown pair of pants that match the blazer that he was wearing that is now being worn by Hope. 

“That will be seven Galleons for the wand,” Ollivander told them, Lyall dished out the Galleons complaining that they were not this expensive when he was a boy. They leave Ollivander’s and decide where to go next. 

“We can split up,” Remus suggests, “mom and I can go to the book shop; we can handle that.” 

“Okay, I’ll get the robes, and quills and then we can get the rest together,” Lyall told them setting off for ‘Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions’ and Remus and Hope head to ‘Flourish and Blott’s.’ 

The bookstore was a forest green color, and the display area was square-shaped instead of round, like the other shops here. It says ‘Flourish & Blott’s’ above the display windows in gold, like at Ollivander’s. In the display windows, there are different colored book spines, most not readable from the window. When you walk into the shop, it is painted red, which is hard to see since most of the walls are covered in books. The left and right walls have floor to ceiling bookshelves, on the left, there is also a half-height bookshelf. On the back wall, there is a doorway into another room filled with bookshelves, against the wall with the doorway is a staircase to another room filled with bookshelves. There is a desk made from dark wood, most likely mahogany, on the right side for buying the books. 

“Okay, is there going to be like a schoolbook section? Or is this going to take forever?” Hope questions, walking around. 

“Call the authors out in alphabetical order and I can find them,” Remus told his mother going to the A section of the bookstore, Remus is really good in libraries, he’s been going to them since he learnt how to read. 

“Here, there is a Hogwarts books section,” Hope told Remus pointing to the back room. They walk back there together. 

“Bagshot, Bathilda, A History of Magic,” Hope calls out and Remus holds the book up, his mother is shocked by how fast he could find the book. 

“Goshawk, Miranda, Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1),” a minute later Remus calls out, “done” and Hope marks it off the list. 

“Jigger, Arsenius, Magical Drafts and Potions,” Hope calls out. 

“I already have that one,” Remus calls back. 

“Scamander, Ne-” Remus cuts her off. 

“Got it already, I got it when I was four.” 

“How many books have we gotten you already,” Hope joked around. 

“I only got that one because of Lyall, I wasn’t able to understand it until about three years ago,” Remus explained. 

“Don’t call your father that,” Hope Lupin snapped, Remus mumbled out an apology. 

“One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, Spore, Phyllida,” Remus gets the book and grabs the other two books before Hope calls them out. 

“How did you know the other two books?” she asked. 

“I memorized the book list,” Remus told his mother as they walked up to the front to pay for the books. Remus put the books on the counter and started looking around. He sees a boy, about his age with dark black hair and a ‘Led Zeppelin’ t-shirt, Remus didn’t know who that was. The boy made Remus feel weird, he felt fluttery, Remus doesn’t know what it means so he looks away from the boy. 

“That’ll be twenty-two Galleons madam,” the man at the counter told her, Remus wasn’t paying attention to him. 

“Remus, which ones a Galleon?” Hope asks Remus quietly. 

“The gold ones,” Remus explains, he kept looking over at the boy, at one-point Remus thinks he is smiling at him, Remus looks away blushing a little. 

“Is there something over there?” Hope asks, Remus shakes his head no and grabs his books to leave. 

“Before we go home can we go to a record shop?” Remus asked his mother while they were looking for his father 

“Like a Muggle one?” Hope asks, still looking for Lyall. 

“Yes, I want to get a new record before school,” Remus explains. 

“What band?” Hope asks and they find Lyall with robes, a hat, gloves, and quills with parchment. Remus goes quiet, he does not like talking in front of his dad. 

“Okay, Remus and I will get an owl,” Hope starts but Remus stops her. 

“You’re getting me an owl?” Remus asks. 

“Yes, and I’ll get a cauldron and the rest,” Lyall continues. They split up again, Hope and Remus going to ‘Eeylop’s Owl Emporium,’ which is up the street from where they were standing. 

“What band did you want to get a record from?” Hope asked again not wanting to quit. 

“Led Zeppelin,” Remus muttered, inaudible to Hope. They reach the owl emporium; it was only two shops over. 

The owl emporium is shaped like Ollivander’s, the sign was green with silver letters that says ‘Eeylop’s Owl Emporium,’ and there are six gold birdcages with birds in them. There are two snowy owls, two screech owls, one barn owl, and one tawny owl. Remus looks at all the owls, and then the tawny owl. 

“I want this one,” Remus tells Hope, looking at the owl. 

“There are other tawny owls inside,” Hope tells him. 

“No, I want this one,” Remus explains to his mother. 

“Okay, I’ll go get it,” Hope told Remus walking into the store. 

“Galleons are the gold ones,” Remus reminds her. 

“I think I got it now,” Hope says with a smile before heading in. Remus sits on the sidewalk between the birdcages when he sees the boy again, he keeps looking at him. Something about the boy makes him feel fluttery. Remus tries to stop looking over at him as he walks into the robe shop but something about the boy makes him keep looking over. Then Lyall walks up the street with Remus’s school things that he just bought. 

“Where is your mother?” Lyall asks Remus, Remus stands up. 

“She went to pay for the bird,” Remus responded. 

“Which one?” Lyall asks while looking at them. 

“The tawny,” Remus said pointing at it, “mom said that I could go to the record shop after this.” The tawny owl that Remus picked out was rounder than any of the other owls, but Remus thought that it looked nicer, and it didn’t freak out when he approached it. 

“Okay bud,” Lyall starts ruffling Remus’s hair like he was still five, it upset Remus, but he didn’t say anything. Hope came out of the shop with the shopkeeper that took the owl off the hook and handed it to Hope. Hope gave Remus the owl and the shopkeeper put up a different owl. They walked up the cobblestone street to the brick wall and left through the Leaky Cauldron. They got into their car, which was a 1960, pale green, VW Volkswagen Beetle. Parked by 1965, light, lemon yellow, Ford Mustang. 

They drove a few miles to Remus’s favorite record shop, Music Mania. The storefront is deceiving to anyone who drives past, it looks like the rest of the shops on the row, beige and bland. When you walk in it's all shades of black and grey with colored lights. They have walls filled with records for sale and bins of more records. Remus gets out of the car by himself, his parents trust him in there by himself. 

“Hey, Remus is back,” Sid, one of the employees, says as he walks in, “you haven’t been here in a while.” Remus shrugs and looks for a Led Zeppelin record. 

“Are you looking or looking?” Sid adds an accent to the second looking. Sid is about a foot and a half taller than Remus, he had black hair, that is like a mop. He wears band t-shirts today was ‘The Beetles.’ 

“Led Zeppelin,” Remus told him, “I don’t know the album, but I know the cover.” 

“Cool,” Sid takes Remus over to the Led Zeppelin area, Remus looks around in the section, till he pulls out the ‘Led Zeppelin II’ album. 

“This is the one,” Remus told him, they walk over to the register, Sid pulls out the chocolate bar he has for Remus. 

“Nine pounds,” Sid tells Remus, Remus pulls out a ten-pound bill, and Sid gives him a one-pound coin. 

“Thanks,” Remus gets his record and heads back to the car, record, and chocolate bar in hand.


	3. It's 1971(9) and We Don't Go by the Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius Black - 1/9/1971  
> I just wanted to add that the dates are done the British way which is dd/mm/yyyy compared to the American way which is mm/dd/yyyy

“SIRIUS ORION BLACK,” Walburga Black, Sirius’s mother screamed out to him from downstairs, four stories below him, "get up now. Do not disgrace our family by making us late, we are never late.” Her voice was piercing this early in the morning, like her stare when Sirius does something wrong. Walburga is a very thin woman, almost skin and bones. Her black hair is pulled back into a bun, and she’s wearing a black, Victorian-style dress. Her eyes are the same light grey color as Sirius’s, her eyebrows are very thin and arched. 

“I'm getting up now,” Sirius called down to his mother, quieter than his mother, inaudible downstairs. Sirius got up off of his queen-sized bed, he fixed his red and silver duvet cover, the headboard of his bed is taller than he is, the legs are shaped like its spiral. The dark wood floor of his room is partially covered with the red rug Sirius has on the floor. There is a fireplace on the wall opposing his bed, kept lit by Kreacher, the Black family’s disgusting house elf. On the wall farthest there is a window with white, silky curtains that go with the grey and white striped wallpaper. There is a bookshelf and a desk, which is under the window, covered in clutter, and has his owl on it, next to it is his trunk for school. Sirius grabbed his clothes out of the dark-colored dresser by the door, he walked to the bathroom. Which was the door next to his bedroom, he shared the bathroom with Regulus. 

The bathroom has a black marble tile on the floor and light grey paint on the walls, there is a large, circle mirror above the sink. The sink has a black base with a white marble top, there is a shower next to the sink and there is a toilet on the opposite wall of the sink. 

Sirius Black walks into the bathroom, he puts his clothes on the counter area of the sink. Then digs through his drawer for a hair tie, a red one today. He brushes his hair to flatten his bed head before he pulls his shoulder-length, black hair into a ponytail, it almost fits all his hair. Except for a few strands in the front, which fall in front of his eyes. Sirius’s eyes are a light grey color, like his mother's. Sirius changes from his red Quidditch t-shirt and grey sweatpants to a red, short-sleeve button-up and a pair of black, skinny jeans before heading down to the ground for breakfast. Before he went downstairs, he took his trunk and Mahogany, his screech owl, that was named by Regulus, Sirius’s brother, when he was seven. Sirius’s trunk is engraved with his initials, S. O. B., which Sirius finds funny because it spells out 'sob'. 

“Come on Meg, you’re coming with me to Hogwarts,” the owl protested getting moved, by nipping at his fingers through the bars, even with Sirius’s coaxing, “it’ll be away from Kreacher.” Mahogany cooperated after that; she does not like Kreacher. Sirius drags his trunk and Mahogany's cage down four flights of stairs and places them by the troll leg, by the front door. Sirius then heads into the formal dining room for breakfast, a table for sixteen gets used by four every day, three times a day. 

The room has the same dark wood as Sirius’s bedroom, on two of the walls there are shelves for displaying plates, Sirius thinks it is weird to display plate. In the center of the room is a giant, birch table, set for sixteen people, with sixteen dark chairs, evenly spaced. 

“What took you so long?” Walburga asked while Sirius sits down next to his brother. 

“I brought Mahogany and my trunk down,” Sirius is sitting next to Regulus, and Orion, his father is at the head of the table while Walburga is at the foot of the table. Orion has black hair like all of the Black’s, his hair is longer than Sirius’s, pulled back into a low ponytail. He is wearing a black cloak with a black button-down with a dark blue tie. Orion has dark grey eyes, like Regulus.

Regulus has short black hair, perfectly placed. Regulus is wearing a forest green button-down and black dress pants. Regulus shares most of his features with his mother, besides his eyes. Where Sirius is the opposite, shares most of his features with his father and has his mother's eyes. 

“Kreacher, Breakfast,” Walburga called out, then an old, skinny house-elf walks in with their breakfast, in a disgusting tea towel. He is bald and wrinkly and incredibly skinny, and absolutely disgusting. All his loyalty lies with Walburga and all he wants is to serve the house of Black. 

“Here you go mistress,” Kreacher told Walburga while putting the silver trays on the table. The Black family is sitting in silence while they eat their eggs and toast until Regulus brings up houses at Hogwarts. 

“Sirius will be put in Slytherin, like the rest of his family, no doubt about it,” Orion stated before taking another bite of egg. Orion knows what is expected from anyone in the house of Black, and if you stray from that then your face will get burnt off the family tree with a simple Incendio spell. The big expectations are, you must be magical, no Squibs will be tolerated in the house of Black, you cannot marry anyone who is not a pureblood. You cannot support Muggle rights or the rights of Mudbloods, and you cannot support a blood traitor, or you are also a blood traitor. Sirius thinks all of it is ridiculous. 

“I don’t want to be a Slytherin,” Sirius protests against his parents, which is something that he shouldn’t have done, his parents have tempers shorter than their patience, which is a difficult feat, even though they pretend it's not. 

“If you are sorted into something that isn’t Slytherin then we will have a conversation when you come home for Christmas,” Orion explains, trying to keep his temper, “especially if you are a Gryffindor.” The Gryffindor part was snarled, which angered Sirius. 

“If I come home for Christmas,” Sirius mumbles before walking out of the room. 

“Get back here now,” Walburga yells for Sirius. 

“I finished breakfast,” Sirius tells her from the entryway. 

“There is still food on your plate.” 

“I don’t want it.” The rest of the family finishes their breakfast soon after. 

“The Ministry still hasn’t fixed the Hogsmeade train station,” Walburga complains, “we have to take a Muggle taxi. All the way to Kings Cross.” Walburga turns her nose up, disgustedly at the fact that she has to ride in a Muggle taxi. Orion calls the taxi on the one Muggle phone they have in the house; it finally has a use. They wait outside of 12 Grimmauld Place for the taxi to come, then the yellow taxi comes rolling down the street. 

“Orion Black?” the muggle man asked, Orion, stepped forward, “where are you headed to?” the muggle asked as they were getting Sirius’s trunk and Mahogany in the car. Then the family loaded into the car Regulus and Sirius in the back seat, Walburga in front of Sirius, and Orion next to the driver. 

“Kings Cross Station,” Orion told the Muggle man, as his family buckled their seatbelts, Walburga tried to not touch anything in the grimy car. The car ride consists of Walburga complaining, too dirty, too cold, too loud because the Muggle man was blasting Muggle music. Regulus kept talking to Sirius about houses. 

“I’m not going to be a Slytherin, I already said that,” Sirius snapped at Regulus, quiet enough that the Muggle did not hear them. Walburga glared at Sirius like he just freed their house-elf, Orion didn’t hear. Once they reached Kings Cross Station, Orion Confunded the driver and left without paying. They walked into the station and got a trolley for Sirius’s trunk and Mahogany. 

When they reached Platform 9 when they saw Lucius Malfoy, a 5th year, Slytherin, Prefect. Straight, slick, blond hair reached his shoulders, his green eyes match by his Slytherin robes, that he was already wearing. He got through to the Platform fine, with his father, Abraxas Malfoy. Sirius approaches the barrier because the Blacks are proud people, they have no fear of the barrier, so they all directly walk through the barrier, none of the funny ‘run at it’ stuff. 

Sirius walked through onto the Platform and froze, there are so many wizards. That’s when the reality of everything set in. Sirius wasn’t ready for this, he wanted to cry, but Blacks are proud people. There in the middle of the Platform was the train, the bright red, shiny Hogwarts Express. 

“Sirius move you’re pressing me into the wall,” Regulus calls out, and then Sirius moves. 

“Sorry Reggie,” Sirius tells him, Regulus doesn’t care. They wait by the entrance to the Platform for their parents. Moments later they come through the platform. They walk over to a spot by the train to say goodbyes before leaving. 

“Slytherin is going to be getting a good student,” Orion told Sirius putting his hand on Sirius’s shoulder. 

“Yes,” Sirius told them, “but not me,” Sirius peeled his father's hand off his shoulder. That’s when Walburga and Orion start yelling at him, Sirius doesn’t look at them, instead, he looks for other first years, which he is successful in doing. 

He looks over and there is a boy, shorter than he is, just a little bit though, and he is quite lanky. Sandy brown hair, falling in his eyes, his hazel brown eyes. There are scars crossing his face, he is wearing a juniper, green sweater, and light-colored jeans, that are cuffed, they look like they would be too long. He could hear the boy’s parents asking if he had all of the books that he needed. Sirius looked away because he didn’t want to stare. 

He looked somewhere else and there was a mousey looking boy, probably a head shorter than Sirius, and definitely chubbier. He has dusty blond hair and ocean, blue eyes. He is wearing a marigold, yellow sweater, and dark jeans. He is chatting with his teary-eyed mum while holding a toad, he is probably bringing it to Hogwarts. He looked anxious, like the other 1st years. Sirius is still getting told that it would be disgraceful if he was anything but a Slytherin. 

He catches a glimpse of bright red hair; the girl was wide-eyed as she entered the platform. You can see her emerald eyes as bright as day, she was pushing her trolley with an owl cage on it, a snowy owl. Her jaw was on the floor seeing everything, she’s probably a Mudblood. She’s followed by a boy was black hair, longer than Sirius’s, and void eyes, he stood next to her. Then her parents came through to the platform, as shocked as she is, definitely a Mudblood 

Then he looked over and saw a boy, with dark skin and messy, jet-black hair. His deep brown eyes look a little magnified in his black, circle glasses. He is wearing a red Quidditch t-shirt and baggy denim jeans, with black sneakers. 

“Now what house are you going to be in?” Orion asked angrily, Sirius looked him dead in the eye. 

“Not Slytherin,” Sirius retorted before speeding off to the train, with his parents yelling and Regulus glaring at him.


End file.
